Touch-sensitive surfaces are rapidly becoming more common in computing devices. They are very convenient as they allow a user to make natural gestures familiar to the user in other contexts, such as by entering handwriting using a special stylus such as an elongated pen-like object having a pointed tip. Many of these devices also allow input to be provided by user's fingertip. The term touch-sensitive surface or device will be used herein to refer to such surfaces or devices that are configured to detect the touch of any type of “stylus” such as a specially-design stylus device or a user's finger. One disadvantage of using a finger or other broad-tipped stylus with a touch-sensitive device is that it is more difficult to accurately target where the finger will and will not touch. For instance, where the touch-sensitive device is combined with a display (thus, a touch-sensitive display), it is difficult to use a finger to target small displayed objects so that they may be selected and/or manipulated. There is therefore a need to provide a way for users to be able to use a touch-sensitive device with their fingers or other inherently imprecise styluses, while maintaining a reasonable level of accuracy.
In addition, various pointing devices such as mice and man-made pen-type stylus digitizers provide for a hover function, meaning that the user may position the cursor over an area without generating a click. However, few if any touch-sensitive displays have this capability when used by a human finger. There is therefore a need to provide a way for users to hover the cursor using only their finger on a touch-sensitive display.